


Don’t leave me please

by MmalecC



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: 3x17, 3x18, Alec - Freeform, Angst, IM SO EMOTIONAL, M/M, Magnus - Freeform, Malec, The Beast Within, and so is Magnus, i just have a lot of feelings and need to get them out, magnus and Alec cry, sh spollers, so there’s that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmalecC/pseuds/MmalecC
Summary: Alec tells Magnus he can’t be with him anymore. Magnus reacts.





	Don’t leave me please

“Magnus I can’t see you anymore.” Alec says defeated. His eyes are on his and Magnus’ hands clasped together. 

“What?” Magnus says in disbelief. 

“Our relationship it... it has to end” Alec replied softly. His voice breaking a bit. 

“You don’t mean that. Alec hey look at me.” Magnus moves his hand to Alec’s chin to raise his head so he can look into his eyes. “What is this all about uh? Please, tell me what’s going on.”

Magnus was getting hot, the hairs on his face were sticking up making him feel sick. But that wasn’t the only thing that made him feel unwell. He thought they were working through this, that things were getting better but, now, he wasn’t so sure. 

“You were right. I don’t like you without your magic.” Alec told him bitterly. His face getting red. 

“God look at you. You can’t live without your magic and you act so helpless. I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Alexander What has gotten into you? Just yesterday you told me how you didn’t care if I had my powers or not. What is going on?” Magnus was pleading. “You can tell me anything please.” His voice broke. 

“I can’t tell you.” Alec looked away. He was so quite Magnus didn’t know if he even spoke. 

“Of course you can. Please, just don’t shut me out.” Magnus put his hand on Alec’s face and rested his forehead on his. He was pleading with Alec. “I love you.” He whispered, starting to sob. 

Alec moved away, kissing his knuckles, “goodbye Magnus.”

Alec left his own office tears rushing down his face and Magnus fell to the floor unable to comprehend what had just happened. 

Once the door had closed Magnus felt a sensation he had felt only a few days. 

His magic was returning to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’m crying and I don’t know what to do. Sorry for how angsty this is but I needed to write it down.


End file.
